The Voice
by SavonShoes
Summary: What happens when someone becomes indoctrinated. How long can one fight until they are a slave of the Reapers. Witness one man's fight for his sanity, his mind, and his world as he is slowly indoctrinated by the Reapers. My first fan fiction, I really hope you enjoy the story. Will upload more chapters soon
1. Reaper Day

_Human, your efforts are in vain. Your fight with Reapers only delays the inevitable for we are your salvation through destruction. All that you know is meaningless, you are ignorance and we are knowing. Your forms are basic and fragile. You are an accident, a genetic mutation. You wither and die. We will help you ascend to perfection. You will feel us crawling through your mind, whispering in the back of your feeble brain. You will become our slave and will not want to disobey. And once the last organic has fallen; you have our permission to die._

I feel so cold right now. Everything is dark. The HUD inside my helmet won't function. The visor is covered in mud and blood. I try to stand only to be greeted by pain in my head and side.

"System reset." I groan as I lay back down. No response. "System rest." I say again. Still no response. Not sound except from my heavy breathing and the muffled sounds of battle outside.

"Awh, fuck it." I remove my helmet and everything becomes clearer. The smell, the air, the sounds, and the sights. What's left of the fighters who were with me are nothing but bloodied corpses. Bullet holes cover the walls and floor. Screams of men, women, children, weapons, and explosions flood into my ears reminding me of what's going on.

Shepard was right. The Reapers are real and they're here on Earth. And judging from all the damage done, they mean business.

I feel sick to my stomach. After 8 years in the Alliance I have never seen so much death and destruction. Next thing I know I'm keeled over throwing up today's lunch. I glance up and that's when I see them.

Oh my God they're huge. A dark purplish metallic color, towering over even the tallest buildings here in Vancouver. The sounds they make is unlike anything I've ever heard and they're weapons are devastating. Why couldn't we just believe Shepard and his crew.

My omni-tool lights up and starts pulsating. Thank God my omni-tool didn't shit the bed. Admiral Hackett appears on the holographic screen.

"All units, this Admiral of the Fifth Fl-"

A sharp pain shoots into my skull like somebody put a blade in there and shook my head around. "ARRRRRRGGGGHHH FUCK" I scream out, falling to my knees. The message still plays but the pain blocks out all noise from the transmission and outside world. Everything becomes distorted and oily looking. This one hell of a migraine.

_Resistance is futile, Human. Every minute we are here thousands die. Your army only delays the unevitable._ A voice out of a nightmare echos through my head.

"…way of the planet, I repeat, all units evacuate Earth. Hackett out." The message becomes clear again.

"What the hell." I say as I get to my feet. Voices in my head, am I going crazy. Probably just traumatized, Earth is being attacked. I step over the bodies of my deceased comrades and limp to the window nearby. Before his transmission ended Hackett said evacuate Earth.

There's a shuttle nearby outside of the building loading up soldiers other soldiers. I found my ticket out of here. I took the stairs down to the first floor and made my way out of the crumbling building. Just barely in time to catch the shuttle about to leave. Aboard the shuttle were more wounded soldiers, all had the same depressed look on their faces and I couldn't blame them.

We just lost Earth and are retreating with our tails between our legs. Though we're lucky to make it off alive, far too many had to be left behind. No one talks the whole ride up to the fleet. Just silence, to remember and mourn the lost.

* * *

**I thought this up in my free time between classes. I was thinking it would be cooler to put the reader in the characters shoes than from the third person. More chapters are on the way soon. Review if you like and leave a comment on what I'm doing right or if this is bad. Thanks everyone**


	2. NDE (Near Death Experiences)

The painfully long shuttle ride ended with everybody getting off on the SSV Quantico of the fifth fleet. I gazed around the shuttle bay for a bit only to see everything looked only slightly better than the now-ravaged Earth. Civilians and wounded littered the deck with civilians being the majority. Families crying and huddle together around their wounded kin. It was awful.

"All these people, man. How many you think we saved?" Said a voice from behind me. One of the soldiers from the shuttle walked up to stand next to me. His face was clearly stricken with fear and sadness.

"Not enough." I replied solemnly. Seeing all these people like this made me feel helpless. What could I possibly do to help, I wondered.

"They came out of nowhere. Not even a chance to react or figure out what's' going on. How do we fight something like this?" He looked at me, hoping for some type of answer, some sort of reassurance.

I honestly didn't know what to say and he could tell. The soldier looked back at the families.

"What's your name?" I ask trying to avoid an awkward silence.

"Serviceman 1st Class Hisham Novak. And You?"

"Gunnery Chief Dante Matthias."

Again another awkward silence. What else is there to say though? Before I have time to think about the PA sounds off.

"All attention all, this is Admiral Velasquez speaking. All able bodied marines report to the briefing room for briefings and reassignment. That is all."

"Guess we better get going then, Chief." Hisham says and begins following the other marines. I trailed behind him until we got to the briefing room.

"All right, everybody listen up" The Admiral shouted. "Admiral Hackett has ordered a full retreat from Earth and we are to defend other key sites in our territory. As we speak, names are being randomly assigned to different sectors of Alliance-"

Good God, that migraine picked the worst time to show up. Everything in the room becomes blurry and soundless. I look at the Admiral speaking but no noise escapes his mouth. I stumble and push my way out of the room.

_Your leaders think because we allowed them to escape, they have a chance to strike back. They are mistaken._

That voice from before on Earth. What the hell is it? Am I going crazy or do I have a very dark conscience. I manage to get out of the room but immediately fell against the wall because of the pain.

_The places you call home will become laboratories. Every trace of organic life will ascend eventually. The cycle cannot be broken and you only delay the inevitable._

I can feel the tears coming down my face as the voice continues. An oily humanoid figure approaches me as I glance up.

"_This is not your conscience human. This is not a voice in your head. This is something beyond your comprehension._" The oily figure says.

"_You belong to us now. You will not tell anyone of your situation. You will not disobey u. If you do, you will suffer something worse than death. You will not ascend." _

The figures tone was menacing but it began to fade away as its sentence progressed. Within seconds, sound began to come back and my vision was no longer distorted, the headache was gone.

"Chief? Chief? Dante, are you okay?" Hisham yells into my face.

I open my eyes and find myself lying down in the infirmary. Hisham and some medics all hovering over me. Hisham sighs in relief at me coming to.

"Thought we lost you, Chief."

"What happened?" I croaked.

"You walk out of the room holding your head and passed out as soon as you got out. You didn't have pulse for a while."

Passed out and my pulse stopped. I couldn't believe it. Well, at least that dream wasn't real, I think.

"How are you feeling?" asked one of the medics.

"I'm fine, just help me up."

"Good Chief, because we're going to Mars."

"Mars? Why Mars?" I asked puzzled, Mars was nothing but an old research facility. Other than looking over what we learned from the Prothean beacon, nothing really stood out.

"I don't know. Admiral said everybody'll find out more about their assignments on the way or when they're on site. Let's head to the shuttle"

Surprisingly I felt fine leaving the infirmary. Hisham and I made our way to the shuttle bay and it looked worse than before. More civilians had arrived with handfuls of marines. As I stepped in to the shuttle all I could think of was how we were going to survive this.

* * *

**Just finished the second chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy it. Please post reviews with critiques and whatnot and enjoy Super Bowl Sunday everyone**


	3. Mars

"I never thought I'd be pulling guard duty in the middle of a war, eh Chief?" yelled Hisham over the loud hum of the shuttle.

Hisham along with other marines weren't too keen on babysitting some doctors, especially after Earth. Everybody was itching for some payback but I already knew that's the quickest way to end up dead.

"Fuckin' bullshit, man. I didn't sign up to babysit some eggheads while everyone else gets action." Yelled some marine we knew as Dix. Kid was a bit of a loudmouth and a bit of asshole.

Along with Dix was, Henderson, Guerrero, Devlin, Ohkolski, and Shuckerow. All of which were just thrown together from different units, just to provide some sort of QRF. No more than 2 years of experience between either of them.

"I personally rather be as far away from those…things. I have never seen an attack like that ever. Not even of vids the FCW." Devlin shouted over the noise.

"I concur." Exclaimed Henderson.

"Me too, man." Guerrero and Shuckerow said at the same time.

"Ya'll are a bunch of pussies. I'm with Dix; we should be out on the frontlines fighting back." Screamed Ohkolski.

"No way, man I saw one of those ships cut through two dreadnoughts like butter. We wouldn't stand a chance." Whimpered Shuckerow. Kid was barely out of his teens and pretty scrawny actually. His MSV designated him as a computer techiie. They were putting everyone in gear and this kid was clearly out of his element.

"Hey Cherry, nobody asked for some fresh out basic punk to give input. Shut the fuck up." Dix's face turned bright red as he layed into the poor kid.

"Hey, back off Dix." Hisham retaliated.

"Fuck you! It's people like him that gets people killed and loses wars."

Shuckerows face fell towards the ground, ashamed of what Dix said. He didn't know what he was doing here. His name was just on the list for the mission. Hisham and Dix started getting in each other's faces arguing. I just listened from the cockpit until the pilot got my attention.

"10 minutes until touchdown. Calm them down before they break something."

I nodded and walked into the bay area. Hisham and Dix still going at it. And Shuckerow with his head leaned up against his rifle. A sullen look was on his face. The other marines were just sitting watching the two argue. Finally I spoke up; mostly because of the headache they were giving me.

"Hey! The fight is out there, not in here." Everybody stared at me, it was dead silent. "You think any of us wanted to leave Earth? Huh? We have to pool every resource, every soldier we have if we're going to take back Earth. Fighting amongst ourselves isn't going to help you or me, and it's definitely not going to help those who need us. Now get your shit together. We have our mission, we either do it or we can argue some more."

Somehow I managed not to lose my temper during that. Dix looked backed at Hisham and nodded his head while Hisham sat back down.

"Chief, we got incoming. It's closing fast." The pilot yelled from the cockpit.

"What is it?" I yelled back.

"I don't know, I can't get a-"

The shuttle was thrown of balance and followed by a loud bang. All the systems in the shuttle went dark and everyone was thrown from their seats.

"Shit, powers' out. I can't control where it's-" Another explosion. This time right in front of the pilot making a bloody mess out of the cockpit and covering me in blood.

"Everybody hang on." I screamed right before the shuttle crashed.

_Our thralls swarm your facility while you lay in your wreckage. Soon we will have what we need from the Protheans and you all will be one step closer to ascension. Do not resist, Human. The cycle cannot be broken._

"Chief? Chief?! Jesus, shake it off we have contact." Hisham yells in my face, kneeling over me.

"We got another squad coming! Left! Left side!" I hear Guerrero yell.

I quickly shake my head and move to the low wall next to me. Bullets wiz by all around me. To my left, Guerrero, Dix, and Henderson are taking cover and shooting at soldiers clad in white and yellow armor. Shuckerow, Devlin, and Ohkolski are on the right doing the same. I grab my rifle and aim over the wall. Two white armor clad soldiers are moving through an entryway. With four shots I drop both of them. I look to left as I duck back down. Three bodies drop as Dix and Guerrero shoot.

"Three down. Two more left on the right side." Henderson shouts.

Before I could look back to the right all I hear is Devlin say, "Not anymore they're down."

"Sound off!" I yell to get accountability.

"I'm up."

"I'm up."

"I'm good."

"Still breathing."

"I'm clear."

"I'm up, Chief."

We all came out of cover and start moving towards the dead soldiers. Debris and flames littered the floor thanks to the shuttle crashing through the wall. Once we saw the armor everybody got a worried and confused look on their face.

"Cerberus?" I say even more confused now.

"What the hell is Cerberus doing here?" Ohkolski asks.

"You'd think we'd be helping each other considering what's going on." Hisham retorted.

"We need to let command know." I muttered. "Shuckerow radio command and let them know what's going on."

"I can't they have some jammer device running. Only short-range comms are working now."

"Shit." I say under my breath. I try to wrap my head around why Cerberus would be here. Wait a minute. The voice from when I passed out said something about the Protheans.

"Shuckerow how far are we from the Archives."

He looks at me with a puzzled look and checks his omni-tool. "Right down the hall, scans says a firefight occurred on the other side of the archives at the security checkpoint. Why?"

"Cerberus is after the Archives. We have to go now." I yell as I run pass the group.

"Wait, what?" Hisham is even more confused now. "Chief, hold up."

I don't bother stopping, something just told me to keep running down the hall until I reach the archives. I couldn't stop. I reached the Archive with my team trailing behind and saw it. The Prothean beacon that gave us our technology. I never actually seen a beacon in person until now and it was beautiful. My gaze was broken by what sounded like voices on the other side of the room.

The rest of the team had caught up with me by then. Before they could say anything I put my hand and signaled for them to be quiet. The voices weren't clear. I motioned for everyone one to follow me and we began moving around the atrium. The voices began to clear and the bodies were visible. An asari and a black armor clad human male were talking to someone else on a life-size communicator.

"Don't interfere with my plans, Shepard. I won't warn you again." The holographic man threatened.

"Duly noted." The black armored man said.

The asari took this chance to interrupt the two. "Shepard? The data. It's being erased."

Recognizing this as the best opportunity to surprise the intruders, we all rushed and quickly surrounded the two, weapons at the ready.

"Hands up!" I screamed.

"On the ground! Now!" Hisham yelled out from my right.

The two were easily caught off guard. The asari had her pistol aimed right at me and was pulsing with biotic energy. The man turned to face me and that's when I recognized him.

"Holy shit, Chief."

* * *

**Sorry i took so long with this one guys and gals. This is my longest chapter so far and I think it turned out nice. Please leave comments and reviews and let me know how I'm doing. Have a great day everyone.**


	4. Shepards and Synthetics, Oh my

**Hey everybody. I'd like to give you all a big thanks too getting me up to over 100 views, it's a lot better than what I expected. I worked hard on this chapter so please enjoy. Also please post some reviews. I'd like some feedback on what I'm doing right and wrong and it affects me on whether I want to post more chapters. Please review and I'll start working on the next chapter. Thanks everyone.**

* * *

I didn't know whether I was seeing things or if it was real. Out of the corner of my eyes I noticed my squad lowering their weapons in awe as well. It was really him. It was Commander Shepard. Everybody in the Alliance looked up to him at some point, even after he worked with Cerberus. The asari next to him kept her weapon trained on me but Shepard just stood there. He just stood there staring me down.

"You the support team that was sent here?" Shepard asked, still staring me down.

"Y-yes Commander." I stuttered. I finally regained my composure, but everybody else was still star struck by him. "I'm Gunnery Chief Dante Matthias. We were sent here to provide security for the scientists but we were attacked by Cerberus troops."

"Yea they've taken over the entire facility. Liara and I lost one of own on the way here."

The asari Liara, who had finally lowered her weapon, walked up beside Shepard.

"Poor Kaiden. He sacrificed himself so that the tram could get to here." She interjected with a look of despair.

"Maybe he's still alive. We could go back and find." I replied trying to give them some hope.

"We would have already done that if it weren't for the fact that he blew himself up to destroy a giant turret." Shepard said with the same sad look.

"I'm sorry, Commander." Everybody remains silent for a couple of minutes. I take this as an opportunity to have Henderson and Ohkolski search the remainder of the room.

"Commander, do you know what Cerberus was after? They seemed determined to get into here."

"I believe I can answer that." Liara chimed. "The Protheans have left some information here for us. A weapon of sorts.

"A weapon." Hisham says in disbelief. "We've known about the Archives for decades. Why now?"

"Process of elimination, mixed with a little bit of desperation."

"Can it destroy the Reapers? Will it work?" I inquire.

"Maybe, with a little more research we should-"

Shots ring out from inside the room. Followed by a scream and then a bang. We all draw our weapons and start scanning the room. Ohkolski's voice burst from the comms channel.

"Chief, we have contact. Caucasian woman, white suit with black sleeves. She just took down Henderson. His life signs are gone. She's heading for the checkpoint."

"There, look." Shuckerow hollered.

The woman sprinted through the door way towards the checkpoint. Shepard and Liara were close on her tail before I even started moving.

"She's locked herself in the security booth." Screamed Shepard.

Shuckerow quickly runs up to the door. "Hang on, I got this."

The door opens within seconds and the woman is seen running towards the ladder towards the left. Shepard, Liara, my team, and I chase the woman outside until she comes up on a dead end. A Cerberus shuttle lands next to her and she hops on before we can get her.

"James? Normandy? Anybody?" Shepard yells frantically as the shuttle begins to fly away.

"She's gonna get away." I scream. Another shuttle is heading towards us. This one had alliance colors though.

"I got this one." An unidentified voice says.

What does he mean I think to myself. The Alliance shuttle makes a beeline towards the Cerberus shuttle and rams it. Both vehicles start falling back towards us.

"Shit! Get down, down now." I yell as I dive out of the way of the Cerberus shuttle.

I squeeze my eyes shut as I hit the ground and hear the deafening crash. I open my eyes and see my men getting back up and looking around. I motion for them to set up a perimeter and look up to see the alliance shuttle skid to a stop in front of me. A man, I assume to be James, emerges from the wreckage dusting himself off.

I look toward the Cerberus shuttle and see Shepard carrying a limping Liara towards us.

"W-We have to get the data." She groaned.

Right after she said that a loud bang came from the burning shuttle. Shepard and Liara look back in confusion. Another bang and the shuttle doors fly off of the vehicle and the woman emerges from the wreck. Her body now metallic and covered in black because of the flames. She was the most advanced synthetic I've ever seen. Shepard reacting on his instincts pushes Liara aside and starts firing at the synthetic as it storms towards him.

Before I could take aim the synthetic is holding Shepard of the ground by his helmet.

"Let him go." I demand as James runs up next to me.

The synthetic mutter something before turning around and smashing Shepards head against the shuttle multiple times. Shepards body goes limp after the second hit and his body is tossed aside. I stare in amazement as his body hits the ground. I can't move, I can't take my eyes off of him just lying there. My head starts to grow fuzzy and hurts.

_Shepard has become nothing but a nuisance to us. His interference with our plans has sealed the fate of all organics. A mislead creature that believes he can end the cycle and save you, he is wrong. He will die and you all will fulfill your purpose. His name will become dust in a cosmic wind, like a moth to the flame it will die. Accept your defeat and your suffering shall be quick human._

That voice again, what the hell does it want from me. Everything becomes clear again and I find myself staring the sky. What the hell just happened. I can't hear anything. Not even the storm going on right now is audible. I try to sit and I feel a searing pain in my back. Liara, the asari, limps up to me and says something. I just stare at her, I never actually met an asari before and she was gorgeous. Her skin looked like a light blueish color and her eyes like blueberries. I couldn't help but stare at her until she smacked my helmet. Suddenly I could here again.

"Matthias, are you ok?" She yelled.

"Yea what happened." I reply groggily.

"The synthetic kicked you into the shuttle and knocked down James. Two of your men were killed trying to stop it. It was too fast. Luckily one of your men overloaded it so that we could disable it." She said sadly.

I stopped listening after I heard two more died. I just looked back at what was left of my men. 3 left including me, and I'm supposed to look out for them. Liara just kneeled next me and looked at me, I had feeling she knew how I was feeling.

"The ship will be here soon, we'll be able to care for the deceased. Shepard is in critical status right now but James is doing what he can." She said trying to cheer me up.

I just nodded and stood up. I stared at my men, the men I lost until the ship arrived. It's only been the first day and I've already lost more than I can imagine.


	5. Authors Thoughts

Hey everybody, I hope you are enjoying the story of The voice so far. I would also like to thank you for all the views and support. I apologize I haven't posted any new content yet. I have been extremely busy with enlisting into the Air Force and finally became an official member yesterday. Now that I have more free time expect some chapters soon and please enjoy. Also i know i sound like a broken record with but please post some reviews or comments. It would me and the story out a lot better if I know how I'm doing and if you all like the story through feedback. So please enjoy the story, post some reviews and look forward to more chapters


End file.
